A Good (But So Very Bad) Idea
by pllkatic
Summary: "She knew it was a bad idea. She doesn't know how, but she did. She could tell he had something in mind by the way his tongue was working her neck, ravishing her alive like a starving man." Story based off the two pictures that made Twitter go ballistic today. (Fanart inspired fic. Art found in my bio.)


**Summary: "She knew it was a bad idea. She doesn't know how, but she did. She could tell he had something in mind, the way his tongue was working her neck, ravishing her alive like a starving man." Story based off the two pictures that made Twitter go ballistic today.**

**If you're reading my other fic "The Voice On The Other End of The Line," I will get back to it I promise! I'm halfway through with chapter 2!**

**The fan art that inspired this fic can be found in my bio! It won't let me add the full link here.**

She knew it was a bad idea. She doesn't know how, but she did. She could tell he had something in mind by the way his tongue was working her neck, ravishing her alive like a starving man.

It was doing it for her too, and well. Beckett arched her back as he licked over her rosy pink nipples, wanting- no, needing more. She thought he was going to slam into her and do her all night long, but instead he just kept getting _lower._ Kate was panting slightly, her fingers threading through his hair once he nipped at her inner thighs, causing her to writhe beneath him.

Finally, Castle's mouth pressed on to her sopping center, thoroughly licking in between her folds and over her clit, then back down, repeating his pattern while going tortuously slow. Beckett pulled at his hair, wanting him to add more pressure, to do something that'll make her scream; but he didn't.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, head thrown back but then instantly snapped back up when her phone's ringtone started playing. With a frustrated groan, Kate looked down at Castle as she picked it up, not answering it yet.

"Behave while I'm on the phone or you'll pay for it." She spoke, eyes shooting daggers at the writer because she _knows _him and the stunts he'll pull.

Castle shook his head no. No?! Since when does anyone that wants to live say no to Katherine Beckett-Castle?! She was about to pull out her gun and shoot him, but before she could think twice about it, his mouth opened.

"No. I'm going to keep eating you out while you talk to whoever it is and you're not going to make a single noise." His eyes were screaming of a challenge, his voice dripping with husk and sex all over.

She wanted to roll her eyes, but god when he was looking at her like that, talking to her like that, it made her shudder from head to toe.

Finally Kate hit "answer" and pressed the phone to her ear, using all her strength to make her voice sound professional. "Beckett."

Ryan and Espo had Beckett on speaker phone in the bullpen, everyone near them so they could hear. They were all intending on giving Beckett a well deserved award tomorrow, so of course, they all had to hear the conversation.

"How's it going, Becks?" Espo asked casually, as if he was calling her for a reason other than work.

Fuck, his tongue was _so _talented. He dove it straight into her, causing her hips to buck up and push more into her face. Beckett was biting at her lip hard, biting back the noises threatening to spill.

"I-It's going...fine. Why?" Damnit. She sounded a little too breathless, a little too shaky.

What if they caught on?

Much to the detective's delight, no one said anything about her tone that sounded off, even though Ryan and Esposito sensed something was different but couldn't place a finger on it.

"Because Espo and I have a surprise for you tomorrow." The Irish detective responded, listening closely.

They could all hear rigid breathing on the other line, then a gasp.

Suddenly, they wondered if she was alright or if something was wrong. This was definitely _not _the way Beckett normally is on the phone and it was sorta freaking the two out.

The writer's tongue licked over her g-spot multiple times, causing her legs to wrap around his head, pulling him closer as they quivered. Kate let out a bit of a whimper and prayed no one heard.

But then-

Then his lips were wide against her heat, attempting to suck the life out of her as his lips drank up her dripping juices, his hands gripping her thighs. God. He was just too good at this.

Kate squirmed, letting out a moan. She couldn't not moan, it was just too damn good. Castle's mouth was hot and so very open against her, sucking her folds and eating her like he's never eaten a day in his entire life.

Her panting was heavy, head thrown back as she forgot about the phone, figuring she must've hung up because all sound on the other end disappeared.

Everyone in the bullpen froze, the sound of Beckett's heavy breaths and little sounds filling the room, that is, until she got loud.

Kate was moaning Castle's name as she yanked on his hair, competent oblivious and so very lost in the ecstasy of it all. She lost all train of thought when his hand slipped down in between her legs and pushed two of his thick digits into her, mouth sucking at her clit.

Beckett let out a scream, his fingers stretching her, pumping into her slowly but with so much force. She was about to go insane.

The boys could not believe what they were hearing. They muted their side so Beckett couldn't hear their end and so they could hear her end. Her very audible moans were bouncing off the walls, everyone standing there in shock.

"Holy shit Castle and Beckett are having sex while on the phone with us!" Lanie exclaimed.

Wait, when did she get here?

Lanie knew about the surprise, they figured she must've stepped in.

Everyone in the room was dead silent, pure shock over their features. They knew Beckett as the hard ass detective, the one who's always on task, and now? Now they're hearing a whole different side to her.

But the worst part was that she sounded so damn sexy.

Lanie was amused, a smirk on her face. Ryan tried hanging up but Lanie shrieked and knocked his hand away, moving to guard the phone.

"Kate always tells me it's good, but I had _no _idea it was this good!"

She was way too excited.

Beckett was growing close, trying to fight back her orgasm, wanting it to last longer. His fingers were now roughy slamming into her, licking over her clit with a flat tongue, not giving her any mercy.

And dear god she could not stop making noises. His name kept falling from her lips, then she would whimper or cry out, overwhelmed and taken over by the sensations he was causing her to feel.

Kate let the phone fall beside her, it laying next to her on the pillow as her hands went to her boobs, squeezing them in her hands to heighten her pleasures even more.

Suddenly, Captain Iron Gates walked out of her office when she noticed everyone standing there, staring intently at some phone.

She didn't understand it until she heard it herself.

"What the hell is this?! Some kind of phone sex line?!" She snapped, causing everyone to look up at her with widened eyes.

"Castle! Fuck! God don't stop!" Kate called out, the phone picking up every word.

"My god! Is that Beckett?!" Gates asked, looking around at all the frightened cops. Lanie nodded her head at the captain, confirming her suspicions. That was definitely Beckett's voice and she definitely said her husband's name.

"Rick! More! Add more fingers, please! I need you to fuck me hard with your fingers." Kate growled out, her dirty talk broadcasting throughout the bullpen without her knowing it.

He did just that. He added two more fingers, now 4 of his thick digits slamming in and out of her at a rough pace, stretching her, causing her to drip more and more around his hand and fingers.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Castle groaned in response, watching the way her juices run down the back of his hand.

"You make me soak through my panties on a daily basis." Beckett admitted out loud in a low and dark voice, knowing very well just how much he loves when she has a filthy mouth in bed.

Castle licked his lips and pounced her, straddling her, he needs her.

Lanie kept the phone guarded, wanting every last detail to this "juicy" insider. She always got details from Beckett, but this is better than anything she's ever told her!

Ryan walked over to Lanie and tried to hang it up but Lanie glared. "I know how to hide a body and get away with it. I suggest you back off." The ME warned, shooting daggers his way.

Gates had no idea what she should do. Should she put an end to this? Or should she keep listening?

Truth be told, it was hot as hell and she knew everyone in this place has pictured the pair at least once. I mean, how could they not? They walked around with hickeys on their necks, their hair tousled after a lunch break or whenever they "needed it." They practically wore the expression of "I have hot sex" daily.

They really were a hot pair.

Castle smirked and spoke to Beckett with an authoritative tone, taking everyone by surprise. "Get on your hands and knees then spread your legs wide so I can fuck you. Hard."

He loved playing the dominant role just as much as Beckett (secretly) loved being the submissive. It was exciting, it was blood pumping and so different. She never let a man take charge over her in bed; Kate Beckett was always the one in the lead. But not with Castle.

She completely trusted Castle and gave herself to him completely and without hesitancy. She knew the safe word and he knew her limits, she had nothing to worry about.

Kate did as told as she wore a bright smile, waiting in anticipation.

The sound of Beckett's ass being slapped sounded through the phone, causing everyone to shift uncomfortably in their places.

Kate Beckett was actually letting Castle boss her around and spank her! Oh yeah, definitely better than shark week.

She loved being spanked, loved being treated like a naughty girl. It set the mood and heightened it all, sending her flying to different levels. He slapped her ass again, his cock running through her folds until finally, finally, he thrusted into her so hard it made her move up the bed some.

"Oh my god! Castle! You're so fucking huge!" Kate exclaimed, head falling forward as her hips moved behind and into his. Castle wasted no time in pounding into her, the sounds of their wet sexes sounding throughout the room and into the phone as they made noises; loud noises.

It was perfect.

Everyone in the bullpen was listening to Castle and Beckett having rough sex over the phone, most of them trying to busy themselves with paperwork but couldn't. Lanie was enjoying this so much. She was happier than a child on Christmas morning.

"You're so tight babe. That's it, squeeze my cock." He grinned wickedly, relishing in the way she clenched around his length, milking him.

No one could believe the vulgar language falling from the pair's mouths. Hell, no one could believe anything that was going on anymore!

Espo finally grabbed Lanie's hand and tried to move her away. "Lanie! Enough! Jeez we've heard enough!"

Sexually frustrated or just frustrated? Who knew. Who knew what anyone thought or felt at this point.

Lanie slapped him hard in the chest and returned to the phone. "Shut up Javi! We're getting to the best part!"

Gates shook her head and walked over to the phone, glaring. "We're invading their privacy!" Yeah, the spell she was under was broken.

"C'mon sir! You cannot tell me that this isn't hot." Lanie said, trying to make a point.

With a defeated sigh, Gates walked into the breakroom to make coffee. What a crazy day.

Kate was climbing higher and higher, her boobs swinging with every forceful thrust that invaded her body, moans falling from her lips left and right.

"So close! Rick I'm so close!"

Castle nodded and doubled his efforts- as if that were possible, and squeezed her hips, surely leaving finger printed bruises there. Neither of them minded, though.

Without further ado, Kate broke apart and came as hard as she ever has before in her life, screaming out Castle's name loud and clear. Feeling her gush all around him caused Castle to burst right after her, sending hot spews of cum inside of her.

They both collapsed, exhausted, tired limbs molding together as they wore matching smiles.

"I love you." Castle said gently, placing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Mmm, I love you too." Beckett spoke as she turned in his arms, bringing them flesh to flesh as they fell asleep in the other's embrace almost instantly.

"Alright, it's over! You guys happy?!" Lanie stated with an eye roll, everyone yelling "yes!" simultaneously.

"Oh shut up. You know you secretly liked it, don't even try denying it." Lanie said matter-of-factly and hung up the phone.

With that, Lanie walked out of the bullpen, leaving everyone admitting to themselves that yes, yes indeed they liked it. Not that they would ever admit it out loud, though.

**If you want to see the pictures that I based this story off of, go to my Twitter ( HeartMyKatic) and tweet me so I can show you the photos.**

**I may write a chapter 2 on them coming into the precinct the next day if the feedback is good! Just let me know what you think by dropping a review.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Kat**


End file.
